Harmony of Souls
by harvestfan
Summary: Arcanine, Houndoom, Miltank, Lapras, Grumpig, Kyogre, and Flygon have been seperated from each other in Johto. They each go on their own journey in hopes that they will be reunited with May, Brendan and the rest of their friends. A sequel to May's Journey
1. Chap1 Why did I have to end up with you?

**A/N Here is a mini sequel for May's Journey. This is mostly for fun and to show off the pokemon. I'll do a more serious send off for these characters after I'm done with this sequel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

Harmony of Souls

Chapter 1 Why did I have to end up with you?

"Houndoom! Get the other pokemon!" _Was the last thing I heard my trainer say before I was sucked out of a plane. Thanks again, Brendan. As if my life didn't suck enough. _Houndoom thought as he fell out of the plane.

May's pokemon suddenly popped out of their pokeballs. Arcanine, Lapras, Miltank, Flygon, Grumpig, and even Kyogre were released into a huge storm. All of them were confused and weren't sure why they were falling.

A huge gust of wind blew all of them far away from each other. They were scattered throughout Johto and they all prepared for the impact.

Lapras and Kyogre both managed to land in water safely. Lapras sputtered for a few moments from the shock and looked around. No one she knew was in sight. She ducked underwater and hoped the storm would pass soon.

Flygon's attempts and flying through the storm were in vain. He barely managed to glide close enough to a tree branch and grab it. He held on with all his might so that he wouldn't get swept away again.

Grumpig and Miltank were tossed in the same direction. Grumpig tried to grab Miltank's hoof, but the wind picked up again and they were blown in different directions. Of course, Miltank was unhappy with being separated from him. She didn't even bother worrying about the fact that she was falling.

Arcanine had made sure he bit down on Houndoom's tail to keep from losing him too. Houndoom yelped in pain and they both managed to land in some bushes. The bushes didn't provide much cushioning so the impact actually knocked Houndoom out. Arcanine held on and did everything in his power to not let them get swept away.

It didn't take long before the storm suddenly died down. The once harsh weather was reduced to a gentle rain. Lapras surfaced and was finally able to take in her surroundings. "What is this place?" She wondered aloud. She could see plenty of water and wild plants on the shore. _I don't see anyone. May, the other pokemon… no one at all! _Lapras didn't like it. She was completely alone. _Then I'll just find them! _"Anyone there?" Lapras swam around in circles for a few seconds before calling out again.

A sudden noise startled her. Someone was clearly hiding from her. Lapras noticed some grass move and quickly shot an ice beam in that direction. She heard an, "Ow! Why are you attacking me?" Then a Rattata walked in her line of sight.

"Sorry but no one answered me. You could have been trying to attack me." Lapras explained. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you are a giant creature that suddenly showed up after a big storm. You are obviously dangerous since you attack before even thinking to ask questions!" Rattata yelled. "And of course there are many pokemon in this area. They just choose to not show themselves to a trigger happy stranger like you!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. Now can you hurry and tell me if you've seen my friends?"

Rattata sighed for a moment before answering, "I would he happy to help you hurry and get out of here before you hurt someone else. Unfortunately, I didn't see any other strange pokemon in this area."

"Oh…" Lapras looked down at her reflection in the water. _Where could they be? Where should I start looking for them? _She looked back over to Rattata. She noticed he was cleaning his whiskers from bits of ice. "Hey, can you help me find them?"

Rattata paused his cleaning. _There is no way I'm sticking around that giant! _"Uh no I can't. Unlike you, I can only travel on land. Please go ahead and find them on your own. I wish you luck!" _Yeah… hurry and find your friends and stay away from me!_

"Oh fine." Lapras huffed and started to swim away. "Annoying little Sandshrew."

"I'm a Rattata!" _I don't look anything like a Sandshrew!_

"Whatever! Same thing!"

Meanwhile… Grumpig was off on his own. He survived the fall quite well. _I'm so glad I have psychic powers and a spring-like tail. _Grumpig had to blast tree branches out of his way, and then use his tail as a way to lessen the impact from the fall. _Maybe Flygon is unharmed as well. Although I'm sure the others had trouble I hope they are okay. _Grumpig thought.

He glanced around the area and noticed he had landed in a garden. Grumpig was surrounded by flowers. Only a few of them were damaged from the storm. _Hmm… was the storm worse around the plane? I suppose that makes sense since we were up high. Well anyway, I better try to find everyone. _"May! Arcanine, Flygon, Lapras! Mil-!" He stopped himself from shouting her name. "Wait a moment. I'm separated from Miltank." He paused for a moment and then laughed. "I won't have to be harassed! I'm going to enjoy this!" Grumpig started to skip in a random direction. He wouldn't yell for anyone. His plan was to just look for everyone and hope that he didn't run into Miltank first. Grumpig did a little twirl and hummed as he searched.

Grumpig wasn't right about Flygon having an easier time. Flygon ended up battered and bruised in the tree he managed to hold on to. He used up all of his energy to keep from falling off in the storm. Flygon looked down. _Yep, I'm very high up. _He unlatched his claws from the tree tried to stretch them. _My claws are sore and my wings are hurt from trying to fly in the storm. There is no way I can get down from this tree._

"Hello!" Flygon shouted. "Can anyone help me get down?" His only answer was a sudden wind blowing against him. He felt himself starting to lose balance. "Uh oh."

The gust knocked him backwards and off of the branch he was standing on. Flygon quickly grabbed on with one claw to save himself. He winced from the pain in his claw. _I can't… hold on. _Flygon tried to bring up his other arm, but he couldn't before his claw gave way.

"Ahh!" He shouted before he hit the ground with a thud. A few leaves fell from the tree from the shockwave. Flygon had landed with his stomach to the ground. He tried to get up, but that whole ordeal made him too tired. Flygon flopped back down to the ground. "I guess I'll just… stay here for a while." _Everyone… where are you?_

The rain finally stopped and Miltank sighed in relief. She was in an unknown city. _Its lucky that I landed in this trash pile. Its oddly soft. _Miltank stood in the middle of a large supply of trash backs that would be picked up later. She shook off some water and hoped that the stinky trash smell would go with it.

She hopped down from the pile and started walking to the edge of the city. _It looks like no one else is here. I better go find everyone. _Miltank smiled and said, "First I have to go find Grumpig." Miltank had high hopes for everyone. She just knew that everyone was okay. Kyogre was probably enjoying his temporary freedom while everyone else would try to find each other_. I can't wait for May and everyone else to be reunited._ _I'll do my best to make that happen! _She thought.

Arcanine and Houndoom hadn't moved from their spot in the bushes. Houndoom had been knocked out for a while. Arcanine stepped out and looked up at the sky. _The weather is starting to clear up. Good thing it is since I wasn't sure how much longer I could take the rain. It would be a pain to try to drag Houndoom with me to shelter anyway. _

Houndoom had landed on his back. His legs were up straight in a very awkward position. If someone walked by, they'd probably think he was dead.

Arcanine gently pushed Houndoom over to the side. Houndoom's entire body fell to the side and out of the bushes. "Hey!" Arcanine yelled. "Wake up! We have to go find everyone!"

Houndoom groaned in pain and stood up. "What happened?"

"I think we fell from the plane. It looks like most of us are separated." Arcanine answered.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! I was brought out to somehow get you guys. That idiot made it so I ended up in danger too." Houndoom said angrily.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past. Right now we need to find everyone. Lets go. I'm sure we can track their scents."

Houndoom's foul mood seemed to have lifted. Arcanine had high hopes until Houndoom said, "Wait… we're separated. That means I can run away!" He laughed before continuing, "Go find them yourself. I'm staying as far away from that boy as possible. Good luck finding them and staying far away from me!" Houndoom began to walk away.

Arcanine was not okay with that. He jumped in Houndoom's path. "I'm not going to let you run away. You will stay with me and look for everyone."

Houndoom was getting annoyed. "Oh please, there is no need for me to stick around you. The only ties we have is the fact that your trainer is dating mine. You don't even care about Brendan. Now move!" He started to growl.

Arcanine growled right back at him. "You can't bluff your way out of this situation. We both know I'm much stronger and faster than you. If you gave Brendan a chance then you may have had a chance against me. We need to stick together."

"I refuse to work with you!" Houndoom made a quick dash to the left. He only got a few feet away before a paw had him pinned to the ground by the back of his neck. "Let me go! I just want to be free!"

_Did he forget I'm a Champion of Hoenn? I've had way more training. Catching him is too easy. _"No way. You aren't considering how everyone would feel if you left."

Houndoom gave up. "Why? Why did I have to end up with you?" He felt Arcanine take his paw off of his neck. Houndoom stood up and faced his captor.

"I think its good that things ended up this way. I should be able to safely bring you back to Brendan. In return, you can help me get back to May and the others." Arcanine said.

"Whatever… I'll just try to enjoy my time away from that human as much as possible." _And look for any possible chance to get away from you. _Houndoom thought.

These seven pokemon were all off on their own personal journey. Kyogre and Houndoom were somewhat content with the separation. However, the rest hoped that their paths would eventually intertwine with their friends.


	2. Chapter 2 Clean my paws!

**A/N: Happy Valentines day. Yep I held off posting this a few days just to use this as a valentine for my dear readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

Chapter 2 Clean my paws!

Houndoom was miserable. He slowly walked beside Arcanine as they searched for their friends on some route. "I hate my life."

Arcanine sighed and then turned back to face Houndoom. "What is your problem now?"

"Well…" Houndoom started his little speech. "First I was released by some trainer that got bored of me and-"

Arcanine had stopped listening at that point. Houndoom constantly complained about how humans treated him badly. _I wish he'd hurry up and see that Brendan wouldn't do that to him. Houndoom needs to relax._

"-And then some random trainer out of nowhere just throws a pokeball and I was caught without a fight. How humiliating to endure that. I've never been so ashamed of myself. Of course after that I have to follow his orders and I just wait for the day he'll abandon me as well." Houndoom laughed for a moment before continuing. "That will be a glorious day! It could be now if you didn't force me to go looking for our trainers. All you have to do is let me go!"

"No! Because we need to find our friends."

"Friends? I'm assuming you are including your trainer. You are so reliant on her it's sickening." Houndoom said with annoyance.

Arcanine tried to not take too much offense in his response. "Hey, I'm not completely reliant on May. She's just my good friend. Just like you and the others."

"First of all, I'm not your friend. Second, I bet you don't even know how to survive in the wild. Domesticated pokemon are so pathetic. I feel sorry for them."

"Well now you are one of those 'domesticated' pokemon. How about we just make the best of things? We can work together to find food. I'm starting to get hungry." Arcanine hoped that maybe if they spent some time together, Houndoom would soften up a little. He wasn't happy about the constant personal attacks.

Houndoom sighed at Arcanine's loud declaration. He knew for a fact that they wouldn't run into any wild pokemon for hours now. "Shut up you idiot! You really are hopeless. Unlike you, I have plenty of experience at surviving in the wild. First rule of getting food is to not talk about how you are hungry. Wild dog pokemon eat smaller pokemon. I personally like to specifically target Cyndaquils."

Thinking of killing something made Arcanine feel sick. "I can't kill another pokemon in cold blood."

"I see you are still so dependant on your trainer. She's not here to give you food. What will you do?"

"Um…" _There has to be a way… _Arcanine noticed a berry tree to his left. _Those would work! _"We can eat those berries. I'm sure those can help us out long enough before we find everyone again." He felt pretty good about his discovery. There was no need to kill.

Houndoom shook his head. "It's sad how naïve you are. Berries are fine as an emergency, but only eating those would be a terrible crime."

"Okay I'm confused. Exactly how is eating berries worse than killing small defenseless pokemon?" Arcanine asked.

Houndoom jumped on top of a nearby rock. It was time for him to teach Arcanine a thing or two about the world. "Smaller pokemon eat those to survive. If everyone always ate berries then the berries would be gone. What happens when the small pokemon don't have any food?"

Arcanine hesitated for a moment before answering, "They die."

"Right, and then there aren't any berries or anything else for us to eat and we die as well. To you it seems cruel, but to everyone else it is a way to keep balance." Houndoom explained.

"There has to be more than random fruit to eat. Can't there be enough for everyone to just eat that?"

"Well then that would go into the overpopulation problem." Houndoom jumped down from the rock. "But I'm not even going to go into that."

Arcanine walked over to one of berry trees and started picking berries for himself. "I admit you helped teach me a few things. I enjoy meat as much as any other carnivore, but I refuse to kill for it."

Houndoom sighed. _I try to help him out and he refuses. Fine! _"Do whatever you want. As for me, I'm going to hunt Cyndaquils."

"Nope you aren't. I'm not letting you do anything like that under my watch." Arcanine said.

"Oh now you're forcing me to eat exactly how you want? I forgot how limiting it is to be kept hostage. And here you are calling yourself my friend. Do you see why I-"

"Hush for a moment." Arcanine interrupted.

A gentle breeze suddenly went through the area. It was just strong enough to sway some branches in the trees near them.

Houndoom took a quick sniff and sighed. "Oh no it's-"

"It's May's scent!" Arcanine quickly started smelling the ground in the area. _I'm not getting the trail. She must not have come this way. I know I smell her though. Hmm… it also smells like she's really angry. _He stopped and turned to Houndoom. "I guess the wind is carrying their scent. May and Brendan have to be close. Let's go in the direction the scent is coming from."

Houndoom reluctantly followed Arcanine. They quickly ran towards the source of the scent. It wouldn't be much longer until they found their trainers.

Arcanine leapt over rocks and darted around trees. He made sure to look back every few seconds to make sure Houndoom was still with him. If Houndoom decided to run off at a crucial time like this, then Arcanine would definitely knock him out and then drag him along. _I'm so happy that we're about to find May. I hope the other pokemon made it back to her too. _Arcanine's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed an obstacle suddenly walk in his way. "Whoa!" He skidded to a stop right in front of a purple pokemon.

Houndoom stopped next to Arcanine and got a good look at the pokemon. "It's a Granbull. I've seen a few of them back in my golden days."

Granbull wasn't aware that she was almost hit or that someone was talking about her. She was more focused on her current problem. "I'm so hungry. How long do I have to wait?" She looked to her side and saw Arcanine and Houndoom. "Oh you two are cute."

"Um…" Arcanine wasn't sure how to respond to her statement. "Sorry about almost hurting you. We'll just be on our way. We're in a rush."

_I just thought of a wonderful plan. _Granbull thought while showing off a wicked grin. "You two will do nicely."

_Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen? _Houndoom thought.

Granbull twirled for a moment and put a paw to her mouth. She faced the two and blew a kiss to them. "Fall for me with Attract." A pink heart appeared and floated in front of Arcanine and Houndoom.

"Oh no…"

"What is-?"

The pink heart popped and stopped whatever they were about to say. Everything became hazy in Arcanine and Houndoom's minds.

Arcanine felt himself losing himself to Granbull's power. Everything was fading from his mind. The only thing he could focus on was Granbull. _My heart is beating so fast. I feel so weird. I've never felt this way before. Wait… what was I doing before? I can't remember. _Arcanine looked into Granbull's eyes and could feel his tail swish happily from side to side. _It doesn't matter what I was doing before. All that matters is her!_

"I love you!" Apparently Houndoom was having similar thoughts.

Arcanine started to growl at Houndoom. "Hey, I love her!" _Argh he said it first!_

Houndoom growled right back at him. "Well I love her more!"

The two of them were about to attack each other, but Granbull stopped them. "Boys!" They snapped to attention. "I'm flattered that you both love me so much, but nothing can be done if you beat each other up right now. Come with me."

Granbull started walking further into the wilderness. Arcanine and Houndoom followed her like the lovesick puppies they were. They walked for a few minutes before Granbull sat down at the base of a large tree. Her stomach suddenly growled.

"Oh are you hungry? I'll go get you something." Houndoom quickly said. Arcanine was a little annoyed that he beat him to saying something again.

"Yes, I want you both to find me food." Granbull said. "Don't go too far from me. Find me sweet fruit that would be almost as good as a cake."

"Yes ma'am!" Both Arcanine and Houndoom responded. The two of them ran off to find her the very best fruit they could. As instructed, they stayed close to Granbull as they gathered fruit from small trees and bushes. Within minutes they returned with a large pile.

_Oh they did a good job. I think I'll get all I can. _"Good work boys, but I can't eat this with my paws so dirty." Granbull said.

"What would you like us to do?" Arcanine asked.

"Clean my paws!" She demanded.

Arcanine and Houndoom immediately went to one of her paws and started to lick all of the dirt off.

She laughed manically at the two. _Oh they are completely under my control. They'll do anything! _She eventually stopped laughing. "Enough! Now I'll eat some of these fruit." She pulled her paws away and then started to eat. Arcanine and Houndoom just watched her in admiration.

"Granbull, you are so amazing and beautiful." Arcanine started to say. "I love you so much. You are all that matters to me." Granbull just nodded and kept eating.

Houndoom wouldn't be upstaged. "I love how you are so strong. You would never let anyone hurt you. I also love your large jaw. It shows that you have character."

Arcanine growled loudly at Houndoom. He felt like he was losing. "Granbull is mine! Only I can complement her!"

"Only in your dreams! She only loves me!" Houndoom shouted back.

Granbull stopped eating for a moment to speak. "You've both done well. Now fight to the death for my entertainment! Winner gets a kiss from me."

"Whatever you wish." Arcanine said and stared down Houndoom.

The thought of a kiss fueled Houndoom's spirit. "Yes, my dear Granbull."

The two of them lunged at each other. Fur was flying, and random flamethrowers were shot off.

Granbull watched them in mild amusement and continued eating. _My trainer sure is taking her sweet time. This fruit is hardly a real meal. _She sighed at that thought. _Coming out here to look for food to tide me over worked out since I met these two, but I really miss my trainer. When is she going to call for me? This Arcanine and Houndoom can't keep me entertained forever._

Suddenly the faint sound of a whistle could be heard. The three of them heard it and the fighting stopped. Arcanine and Houndoom briefly wondered what that was before continuing their fight.

Granbull leapt up out of pure happiness. "It's her! Dinnertime! See you, boys!" She quickly ran off.

Houndoom stopped biting Arcanine's tail long enough to shout, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Arcanine kicked Houndoom away from him. He looked in the direction Granbull left. "My love left me…"

They were both depressed for a moment before their minds started to clear. The spell of Attract began to wear off as the distance between Granbull and them grew.

Arcanine had a feeling that he was forgetting something important. Suddenly all of his memories began flooding in his mind. The journey with May, his friends, becoming champion, and being separated. "Oh right! We were about to find May and Brendan!" Everything was clear to him again. He couldn't believe that he forgot everything important to him.

Houndoom remembered everything as well. "I hate my life. Everything was so much easier when I forgot my situation." He coughed for a second and tried to get the taste of dirt from his mouth.

Arcanine sniffed around the area quickly. He couldn't smell May anymore. "Houndoom, do you remember what direction we were going in?"

"Nope I don't. That stupid Granbull led us somewhere and I can barely remember anything. Unless you could how lovesick I was." Houndoom was starting to get angry. "She played with us and made us look like idiots! Let's follow her scent and give her a swift flamethrower to the rear!"

Arcanine shook his head. "We already wasted enough time. We'll leave her alone. Finding our friends is more important."

"You mean your friends." Houndoom mumbled.

The two of them went in the opposite direction of Granbull in hopes of catching May's scent again. They ran around until it got dark. There was no luck finding May or anyone else. It appeared that they didn't pick the right direction.

Houndoom yawned and laid down to rest. "I'm still held as your hostage, but at least I get another day away from those humans." He closed his eyes and added, "You better keep an eye on me. The minute you let your guard down, I'll escape."

Arcanine didn't bother responding to that. He had a good feeling that Houndoom was just trying to make him stay up all night. Houndoom did seem to like harassing him as much as possible. Though Arcanine couldn't blame him for that. He looked up at the moon and stars. The sky wasn't as clear as it was back in Hoenn. Just thinking about Hoenn was making him sad. _I miss May and the others. I wonder what they are doing right now._ Arcanine looked over to Houndoom. It looked like he was fast asleep. _Maybe this is for the best. Houndoom still hates humans as much as possible. Hopefully he'll be able to loosen up and become friendly towards me. Maybe then he'll see through my eyes that people aren't all bad. _Arcanine laid down and closed his eyes.

Houndoom moved for a second, and Arcanine opened one eye quickly to check on him. Houndoom snickered for a moment. As expected, Arcanine would be on edge about him running away.

Arcanine sighed. _This is going to be a long night. _His stomach growled. _A really long night._


	3. Chapter 3 Don't leave us

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

Chapter 3 Don't leave us

Lapras had been swimming around for a few days since the plane incident. She barely even saw any other pokemon. _I can't travel much on land. May and the others had to have thought of looking for me near water. _Lapras thought. She was tired of waiting for the others to find her.

The current had led her to the entrance of a cave. She could easily swim in there. "Maybe some pokemon in there can help." She swam into the cave and explored as much as she could. The cave was actually lit up well. Lapras assumed that humans probably walked through a lot and put up torches.

She suddenly heard someone whisper. "Another Lapras?"

Lapras stopped swimming and looked around. All she could see were large pointed rock formations coming out of the water. Someone had to have been hiding from her. "Come on out. I know you're there." The whispering continued and it sounded like a few more voices were added. "Come out now or I'll just attack everything I see!"

"Please don't attack!" A male Lapras peeked his head out from behind one of the rocks. He seemed a little afraid.

Lapras sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was to be ambushed. "Sorry about that. You startled me."

The male Lapras swam out from his hiding spot and approached her. "You come into our territory and make demands. I think you're the one that startled us."

Lapras noticed that he was taller than her. She wondered how old he was for a moment before asking, "Where are the rest of you guys?"

"They are hiding behind the rocks." He looked over to the pointed rocks. "Come on out. I don't think she intends to harm us."

A group of ten Lapras came out from their hiding spots. They all swam behind him.

"Wow, I've never seen more of my own kind before. I never thought I'd see so many." Lapras said.

The male Lapras shook his head sadly. "There are more in this cave, but not that much. I understand why you haven't seen your own kind before. The majority of the entire Lapras population is here. I'm not that old, but I'd called Elder. I am the oldest one here, and take care of everyone."

Lapras wasn't sure she heard him right. "You don't mean the world population, right?"

"Yes, I do mean the world population. Our kind is nearly extinct. That is why it brings us great joy to see a new face around here." He looked behind him and saw the others nodding eagerly. "Do you think you'd have time to listen to our story?" Elder Lapras asked.

Lapras had to think about that for a moment. She didn't want to stay in one spot too long. After all, she had to look for May and the others. However, she was also curious about what they had to say. _I guess I'll hear him out for now. I can get back to finding my friends right after. _Lapras thought. She was hoping to practice a little patience. "Okay, but I need to look for my friends. I can stay and listen if it is short."

"I'm assuming that you have a trainer." Elder Lapras said.

"Yes I do."

"Well I hope you'll keep an open mind about that as you hear my tale. I promise to not take long." He began his story.

Lapras were usually solitary so we were easy targets for predator pokemon. One attack from behind and it was over. It didn't help that poachers started killing us for meat or our horns. It became dangerous to be alone, so Lapras started to form clans to watch out for each other. Predators had a rougher time against clans. A group of Lapras could easily see an enemy and then all attack to easily defeat other pokemon. However, poachers got smarter over time. They would set traps and corner Lapras in sealed off areas. Many Lapras clans decided to join forces to easily break free from the poachers tricks. It worked for many years. However, our kind eventually overpopulated areas. There wasn't enough food, and disease spread throughout the clans. The numbers of Lapras rapidly decreased and the poachers and predators took advantage of that. It wasn't until our numbers dropped down below one hundred that other humans took control and stopped the poaching. By the time they were successful, we were barely hanging on. Our kind decided that we should go into hiding. Living in the shadows was the only way to survive. Now the majority of Lapras live in this very cave. Though sometimes an occasional trainer would spot them in their travels and catch one. But in some lucky cases those trainers have helped breed different Lapras to add to our incredibly low numbers. Now we spend our days calling to other Lapras, hoping to not disappear from existence. We hope every day that trainers release their bred Lapras, and that they find their way to the rest of us.

He finished up his story. Lapras was surprised at the sad existence of her own kind. "Sorry to hear that. Well, I better get going now." She turned away and started to swim away.

Elder Lapras quickly swam in front of her to cut her off. "Wait a moment! Don't leave us. Please stay here and live with us. With your help, our numbers can increase."

Lapras was getting annoyed. "I already told you that I have a trainer already. I have to find her and my other friends. I belong with them." He still didn't move, so she continued. "I'm sorry that countless Lapras were murdered, but I'm not staying here."

Now Elder Lapras was mad. "You refuse to help your own kind? I won't accept that!" The other Lapras felt the same and surrounded her.

Lapras looked all around her and saw that she had no escape. The only way out was to go through the others. _I don't want to fight them. Why are they so angry?_ "Move out of the way."

"No! You are staying with us!" Elder Lapras yelled before they all charged.

Lapras sparked with electricity for a moment. She was seconds away from unleashing a Thunderbolt before she stopped to think. She could have ended the conflict with one electric attack, but it felt wrong.

One Lapras rammed their head into her side. With that, Lapras could tell what reason was behind it.

_A family of Lapras being surrounded by two ships. A human aims a harpoon and fires at them._

Lapras swam under her attackers and attempted to escape. A few followed her and one bit her tail to stop her.

_A Lapras mourning his fallen friends. He cries and calls out in his loneliness. Never noticing that he was attracting the attention of predators._

Lapras broke free and surfaced. She didn't get far before she noticed a wall of ice. The Elder had obviously used Ice Beam. Lapras rammed her head into the ice to break it, but she was tackled shortly after the first strike.

_Traveling the sea in the dead of night. A lone Lapras searches for help. She forces herself to not call out loud. The Lapras knows all too well what would happen if a human found her. All she wanted was to be with her own kind again._

Lapras was getting attacked at all sides.

_The loneliness…_

She could tell what they were feeling based on how aggressive their attacks were.

_The despair…_

She tried to shake them off. All of them attacking at the same time was beginning to get to her.

_The desperation…_

Lapras could understand. It was like her situation, but worse. She was searching for her friends all over the place. She was also lonely like the other Lapras. The only difference was that her friends were alive. Those Lapras would never get back the friends that they lost. _Would it be better that I stayed here with them? They have suffered so much._

A flash of memories came flooding to Lapras. All of the adventures she shared with May and the others. She truly loved them with all of her heart. Lapras wouldn't trade those times for anything in the world. _No! I want to be with my friends again! No matter how sad or desperate these Lapras are… _She knocked them all back. _My place is with my friends!_

Elder Lapras spoke up. "You are very strong, but you can't stall forever. You'll eventually get tired."

Lapras finally thought of a way to end the conflict. The others wouldn't be convinced, and she didn't want to fight such a worn down group of pokemon. She began to sing. "I sing my song as I swim… up and down the shore. I go… where I want to go. I know... it's not so easy. 'Cause tides… work against me…"

All of the other Lapras were starting to fall asleep. Her song echoed throughout the entire cave. Pokemon and human alike were all affected.

"That's life… it's not so easy. There're times… when we just want to escape. We feel… that we are alone. So blind… we don't see the ones who're around…"

By this time, everyone had already fallen asleep. She finished her song and then swam to Elder Lapras. His head was bowed in his sleep. "I'm sorry that I have to leave. I hope you guys can take comfort in the fact that there are more of you out there in the world. I may not live here with you, but I'm still a Lapras. You guys don't have to be so lonely if you think that way." She swam over to the wall of ice and started hitting it. _Hmm I probably should have told them that while they were still awake. …Oh well. _She finally managed to break a hole in the ice.

Lapras went through the opening and tried to find her way out. She eventually found an exit out of the cave. Once she made it out, she found herself on a completely different side. Lapras had apparently not gone back the way she came in. _A new area to explore means a better chance of finding my friends. _She thought.

The ocean was vast, and Lapras was ready to go! She took one last look at the cave and nodded before continuing her journey.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Dragon's Den

**A/N: I swore to myself to never write another battle but…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

Chapter 4 Welcome to Dragon's Den

Flygon had been wandering around for such a long time. Being separated from his friends was really starting to bother him. He quickly flew around a few towns in his search, but he was unsuccessful. _It has been so long. Where are they? _He reached another town and stopped to rest on top of a roof.

"Dad, snap out of it already!" A female voice shouted.

Two Dragonites suddenly flew passed Flygon. A larger one was chasing a smaller one. _A father is attacking his own daughter? _

The Dragonites barely left the border of town before a loud roar and crash could be heard.

"That doesn't sound good." Flygon jumped off the roof and flew out of town. He just had to figure out what was going on. It didn't take long before he found them.

The smaller Dragonite was hiding behind a large rock. The rock was the only thing standing between her and her father. The big Dragonite was furiously attacking at the rock. He was clearly angry. "Calm down!" She shouted. The other Dragonite slammed his claws into the rock and she flinched in fear.

_Why doesn't she run away? _Flygon landed close to them. "Is something wrong? I can try to help. I'm not the best at solving family disputes, but I can try."

The male stopped and slowly turned towards Flygon. "You're trying to hurt my daughter."

"Um… what?" Flygon was confused.

"I'll kill you!" The Dragonite suddenly tackled Flygon to the ground.

The surprise attack caught Flygon off guard, but he managed to kick Dragonite off of him. He flew up and away from his attacker. "I don't mean any harm."

Dragonite surrounded himself with a powerful energy. It reminded Flygon of Dragon Claw. The only difference was that this energy was much stronger than that attack. Dragonite flew up to meet Flygon and charged with his claws extended.

_Whatever this attack is… _Flygon surrounded himself in his own powerful energy. His claws grew longer. _It won't be good if it hits me full on. Time for my Dragon Claw._

The two met and their claws intertwined. Both of them were shaking from the force of the collision. However, Flygon was getting the worst of it. That Dragonite's attack was superior. Dragonite got the edge and shoved Flygon back with all of his strength.

Flygon was flung through the air. He hit and broke a few tree branches before hitting the ground. "Ow…" Flygon barely had a chance to get up before Dragonite stomped down where his head was a second ago. The ground cracked from the force of Dragonite's harsh landing. Flygon jumped back and energy swirled around him again.

The female Dragonite watched from behind the rock. "That idiot is seriously going to get himself killed. Why don't you just run away?"

The male Dragonite roared and charged again. Flygon flew up before he could reach him. Dragonite was furious that he barely missed and flew up as fast as he could.

Flygon had finally noticed that Dragonite was slower. He dodged another strike from his angry foe. _He can't hurt me if he can't catch me. _Flygon used that chance to swipe at Dragonite with Dragon Claw. The attack hit its mark and Dragonite was knocked back.

Dragonite was hit hard enough to completely lose control. He fell to the ground on his stomach. Flygon landed at a distance to make sure he didn't hurt him too badly. Dragonite slowly stood back up and glared at Flygon.

Flygon was shocked that Dragonite could get up that quickly after his strongest attack. Clearly that pokemon was stronger than he looked. He wasn't sure if he could beat a dragon like that.

Dragonite ran at Flygon with everything he had. Energy swirled around him. Flygon had energy began to swirl around him as well. Dragonite roared again and was closing in. Suddenly, Dragonite blinked rapidly and stopped in his tracks. He shook his head and the energy disappeared.

Flygon was really confused, but he had his energy fade away as well. "Have you calmed down?"

The Dragonite suddenly laughed. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't in my right mind. I'm not usually rude like that. You certainly gave me a run for my money." He laughed again. "It's rare for someone to survive my Outrage. You are powerful. I like that. It's nice to meet you. I'm called Kairyu."

He was still confused, but Flygon tried to be polite. "My name is Flygon. It's nice to meet you, Kairyu. Can you tell me what happened?"

The female Dragonite walked up. "I'm called Princess. Though calling me Dragonite works fine too. Anyway, a trainer trespassed in our den. My dad got mad and chased him out. Unfortunately, the pokemon the trainer used were strong. Dad had to use Outrage. It's a good attack for chasing out trespassers, but it makes the one using the attack confused for a while."

Kairyu spoke up. "In those cases Princess usually leads me away from town, and stalls for time until my confusion ends. She really does help a lot. Although I get very protective of her. That is why I attacked you. Please forgive me. As a fellow dragon pokemon, I feel that we can be good friends." He put his claw out.

_I really wasn't expecting this. _Flygon thought as he shook Kairyu's claw. "Sure, I'd be happy to be your friend."

Kairyu smiled. "Excellent! You are our special guest now. Come with us back home. You may stay as long as you'd like."

"I don't know about that. I need to find my friends." Flygon said.

"It'll be fine. Whatever your problem is I will help you out. It's the least I can do for you protecting Princess. For now, we should head back so that you can rest up." Kairyu insisted.

"Okay I'll go with you." Flygon agreed.

Princess gave him an odd look.

"I'm happy to help. Follow me!" Kairyu flapped his wings once and was up in the air in seconds. Flygon and Princess flew up to meet him and followed him as he led the way.

Princess flew close to Flygon and began to whisper to him. "What is your deal?"

"What do you mean?" Flygon whispered back.

"Well you have your own issues, but you stopped to help me. Then instead of leaving to find your friends, you decide to waste time by doing what my dad wants." Princess said.

"Well I couldn't leave you like that. I could tell you were afraid. And I figured that any help your dad offered would be better than randomly wandering around." Flygon explained.

They made it back to town and kept flying. The group was almost at their destination.

"Is that really it?" Princess asked.

"Well I have been looking for my friends for a long time. I've been on my own for a long time." Flygon looked down to the ground for a moment before continuing. "I hate that. I miss my friends so much. I don't like being alone. When we were together I felt at peace. Now I don't know what to do on my own."

"So basically you are a baby that can't get over being alone." Princess calmly said.

"Um… what?"

"Everyone has to deal with loneliness. It's not as if your friends are dead. Get over it and stop trying to cling to everything that moves. What would your friends think if you played around and stopped trying to find them?" Before Flygon could answer she continued. "They'd think that you just tried to replace them. That anyone or anything would do just as long as it kept you company. You should count yourself lucky that you have friends out there that like you for who you are."

Flygon really wasn't sure how to respond to that. Someone that barely knew anything about him, completely analyzed and chastised him. "Princess?"

She sighed for a moment. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't be so rude to the guy that helped me out. You just reminded me of something."

"Well…" Flygon started. "It's not as if you were completely wrong. What you said did make some sense. I should put more thought into others feelings."

Princess was about to say something, but they arrived at a cave entrance. Kairyu happily flew in and they followed him. They entered an area with a lot of water and a shrine in a small island in the middle. The three of them landed by the cave opening.

Kairyu extended his arm out to show off the area. "Welcome to Dragon's Den."

Many Dratinis swam around in the water near them. Flygon was interested in them. "Are these all dragon pokemon?"

Kairyu nodded and answered, "Yep, these are actually all of my children."

_All of them? I can see at least thirty swimming around in here. Who knows how many are in this big place. _Flygon thought in astonishment.

"My wife and I are very busy." Kairyu laughed for a moment while being oblivious to those uncomfortable. "I am the king of this place. My job is to be the guardian of this cave and Blackthorn. Another duty is to protect this place and help keep up the Dragonite population."

"Dad, can you please stop talking about the population?" Princess asked.

"But it's very important. I'm sure Flygon is interested in what we do here. He is our new friend after all." Princess sighed and Kairyu continued. "Anyway, only strong trainers are allowed in here. Some of them see the potential in the Dratinis and capture them. Then they grow up into strong Dragonites. It makes me proud to be their father."

A few Dratinis swam up to the land and wiggled their way over to them. Kairyu happily picked up two of them and began to gently toss them in the air.

_They seem to be a close family. My parents were never that loving with me. The only ones that treated me that nicely were May and the others. _Flygon thought as he watched Kairyu. Just seeing them made him miss his friends even more.

Kairyu continued, "If these little guys grow up into Dragonites before getting captured, they are given the title of Prince or Princess. They serve a different role in that case."

Flygon looked over to Princess. She looked annoyed, but she didn't say anything.

"They are to travel to other dens to help with the population. Then they will become the guardians of those areas. In other words they become kings and queens and do the same thing I do." Kairyu said.

"Does this mean that Princess will leave soon to become the queen of a different area?" Flygon asked.

"Yes she will. Though for the moment we haven't heard of any male Dragonites looking for wives recently. We're waiting for the right time." He thought for a moment before adding, "I wish she had experienced a little more about life first though. Princess doesn't know much more than what's in this cave."

"Can you blame me? I have to help mom with the new babies you keep having. Then you always use Outrage on intruders, and I have to take care of you too." Princess argued.

Kairyu suddenly remembered something and put the two young Dratinis down. "Oh right! I have to check on the queen! She'll have another baby soon. Flygon, please excuse me for a moment. I promise I'll come back and help you with your problem."

He flew away before Flygon could say anything. He sighed and sat down. "Okay then."

Princess sat down next to him and picked up her two siblings. "You would have had better luck finding your friends on your own."

"You're probably right. I'll make sure to leave shortly after he returns. I'd still like help if I can get it. If he can't help then either way I have to go." Flygon said.

"It must be nice to be able to go where you want and have others on the outside waiting for you." Princess said. "You heard my dad before about me becoming a bride. I spent all of my life here in the den. I never was able to experience anything."

"Can't you still go out and do things now?" Flygon asked.

"It's too late for me since I'm a Dragonite. It's actually funny. I was surrounded by my siblings as a Dratini for a while. After some time I noticed how I was always grouped together with them. If I wanted to be an individual, I had to evolve. It's not fun to be grouped together like that, right?" She looked at her siblings in her arms and hugged them fondly before putting them back down on the ground. "I got stronger and quickly became a Dragonite. Though sadly I lost my childhood in the process. I probably would have been better off getting captured by a trainer. Now I'm expected to be some random Dragonite's queen and go live in another den? I've doomed myself to this life." She sighed again. "I skipped to the end of my story without being able to learn or enjoy anything. All because I felt lonely and wanted to be special. I'm sure you understand."

Her earlier annoyance made a lot more sense to Flygon now. She was sheltered and wanted to be able to break away to be something other than just another Dratini. Hearing him talk about freely coming and going as he pleased was reminding her of her own situation. _Here I am talking about searching for my friends. I have a place to go to on the outside while she doesn't. I can understand her frustration that I'm still standing here and having the freedom to leave whenever I want. _Flygon thought before asking, "Can't you just refuse to become a queen?"

"I wish I could. But that is how things work here. I wouldn't be allowed to stay here, and I have nowhere else to go. It's because of my lack of experience that I can't survive on my own." Princess answered.

Flygon didn't like the sound of that. "There has to be something you can do."

"It's okay. I've thought about this for a long time. Sometimes it bothers me, but I've made my peace with it." She said right before standing up. "Look, my dad is coming back."

Flygon stood up as well and saw Kairyu flying towards them. He hated leaving the conversation off like that, but he really didn't know how to help her.

Kairyu landed close to them. "I'm sorry about that. Now, what was your problem again?"

"Well I was separated from my friends. I need to find them." Flygon answered.

"Ah I see. Hmm… I can't help much personally. Especially when my wife is close to giving birth again. Dragon's Den and Blackthorn also need my protection." Kairyu thought for a minute. "I really want to help you out since you helped Princess."

"I didn't really do much." Flygon said. _I didn't help her overall anyway._

"Nonsense! You helped out a lot." Kairyu paced for a couple of more minutes before an idea popped into his head. "Princess! That's right! She should be able to help you out."

"What? How?" Princess asked.

"You can search for his friends with him. You need to know more about the world anyway. I sometimes wonder if the reason why a male Dragonite doesn't come to claim you is because you are sheltered. Go out and see more of the world. I'm sure Flygon would love the help too." He turned to Flygon. "Right?"

_This would give her a good chance to experience freedom. _"Yes I would." Flygon looked over to Princess. "Will you help me find my friends?"

"Um… okay I'll help you." Princess slowly said. She could barely believe that her own father was actually letting her do this.

"Very good!" Kairyu happily said. "Now help Flygon only until he finds his friends. You must return home right after that."

"Okay dad, I understand."

It was decided at last. Flygon and Princess were to travel together. Princess said goodbye to her family and the two of them flew out of Dragon's Den. Kairyu waved and shouted, "Good luck and be safe!"

The two of them were flying around for a few hours before Flygon spoke up. "So isn't it nice to be outside of that town?"

"Yeah I'll enjoy what little freedom I have while it lasts. Even knowing that, I'll do my best to help you find your friends. It's the least I can do for you giving me a chance to get out." Princess said.

_She's still a little negative. It's really going to be interesting traveling with her. _Flygon thought. They started to fly over a large city when Flygon noticed something. "Miltank?"

He quickly flew down and Princess followed him. They landed in front of the Miltank. She seemed very angry.

Flygon could tell she wasn't his friend since she didn't have a scarf. _That's disappointing. Well maybe she saw the others. _"Hey, have you seen my friends? I have a trainer and-"

"I'm not in the mood for casual conversation right now! I'm too angry!" The Miltank cut him off.

"What's wrong?" Flygon asked.

"Some jerk accused me of cheating in a battle. The nerve of him! Anyway, I don't feel like talking! Go away!" The angry Miltank yelled.

Flygon and Princess looked at each other for a moment before quickly flying away. That Miltank wouldn't help them so it was time to move on. The two of them kept flying and left that city.

_I've made a new friend that will help me search. I hope that somewhere along the way I can help her too. Hopefully my friends are all okay too. Please, be safe you guys._ Flygon thought as they continued the search.


	5. Chapter 5 She will be my bride!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

Chapter 5 She will be my bride!

Miltank had been wandering around a really grassy area for a while. She was really tired and wished she could find a place to rest. _I hope everyone is okay. _Miltank thought. She hadn't seen them in such a long time. As she walked, she noticed that there was less and less talk grass. Eventually she ended up in a clear area.

Miltank could see a building up ahead. She wondered about going over there until she suddenly heard some faint "moos" coming from that direction.

_Other Miltanks? _She wondered. _My friends probably won't be there, but fellow Miltanks might allow me to rest there._ Miltank quickly walked the rest of the way to the building. Out in a yard were a lot of Miltanks with bells around their necks just relaxing. Miltank walked over to one.

A belled Miltank greeted her. "Hello young one. Welcome to the Moo Moo farm. Did you need something?" She chuckled for a moment before continuing, "I'll assume you don't need milk."

"Can I rest here for a little while? I've been looking all over for my friends and I've gotten tired." Miltank said.

The belled Miltank answered, "Of course you can stay. Actually, you came at a great time. One of us will be leaving this farm soon. We'll be shorthanded giving milk to our owners. Any help you can provide would be wonderful."

Now Miltank was confused. "I can help, but why are one of you leaving?"

A different belled Miltank walked over and said, "It's the Tauros group. Every so often the dominant one with the title 'Kentauros' is defeated or killed. A new Kentauros takes over and he looks for a bride. They usually come to this farm to choose a bride since there are so many of us to pick from. Whoever is chosen takes off their bell and becomes wild and the dominant female. Even you might have the luck to be chosen."

"Luck? That sounds horrible!" Miltank said. "Some Tauros is going to come here and look for the most attractive Miltank and just take her away. That doesn't sound like love to me. It sounds like you just want to be swept away from your current life. Would you really just be any guy's bride?"

The belled Miltank got angry. "And what would you know about love? You're too young to understand anything! We offer you a place to stay and you treat us like that? How dare you judge us!"

Miltank quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you like that. It's not my place to say anything. I was just trying to understand since you think so differently."

All the belled Miltanks calmed down after that. "It's okay, young one. We won't be cruel and chase you out of here. All Miltanks are welcomed as our sisters. No harm done."

Miltank thanked them and walked over to the gate that surrounded the yard. She sat down and started to think about what they said. _I can't understand them. They say I'm too young to understand but I don't think that's true. I've seen what love is. _She remembered the two lovers reunited in the tunnel. Then she remembered how Brendan and May were always like around each other. Finally she thought of how Grumpig saved her from falling off a bridge. _Love is a wonderful thing. I couldn't ever just be with someone just because they picked me out of a line and promised me a good life. _She looked out beyond the fence. _Grumpig, where could you be?_

Meanwhile, the Tauros group were about to make their move. The new leader was very excited about getting a bride. Kentauros spoke to his followers. "Hello my fellow Tauros. I waited for this moment since I was born to finally get to this position. As I clearly demonstrated, I am strong and can lead you well in any battles. But before we get into that, first I'll get us a queen!" The Tauros cheered. "Now let's go get me my bride today!" They cheered again, and then they all charged towards Moo Moo Farm.

Out in the fields, Grumpig was enjoying his freedom. He didn't have any luck finding his friends, but it had been quite a while since he'd been harassed by Miltank.

_Today is a really nice day. Maybe I'll find May soon. _Grumpig thought as he walked towards a farm. _Finding Flygon or Arcanine would really be helpful since I'm getting tired of all this walking. They could easily carry me. Even Lapras could help out. I just wish with all my heart that the first friend I find isn't- _He spotted a large group of Miltanks. "Please don't tell me she's here."

Grumpig walked over to the gate by the farm and saw a Miltank with a scarf. That was her all right. He sighed for a moment. _It was nice while it lasted. It is time to pick her up._ "Miltank!" All the Miltanks looked at him. "I mean the one with the scarf!" He yelled.

Miltank heard his familiar voice and looked at the other side of the gate. _It's Grumpig! _She happily thought and started to make her way towards him. However, the ground began to tremble. She stopped in her tracks. "What is going on? Is this an earthquake?"

"No, it isn't an earthquake. This means Kentauros is close." A belled Miltank answered.

The shaking stopped as the herd of Tauros arrived. The leader stepped forward to examine the Miltanks. "I am Kentauros. And today is your lucky day! One of you will join us as my wife!"

Most of the Miltanks and Tauros cheered. Grumpig just stayed on the other side of the gate. He had a feeling he shouldn't interrupt whatever was going on.

Kentauros looked around in slight disappointment. He was expecting more from this group. _All of them are so old and they all look the same. Isn't there a beauty out there that is fit to be mine?_ He wondered before he saw her.

A Miltank that was smaller than the rest of them. Clearly she was much younger than the others. She seemed strong and full of life. Another thing that set her apart was that instead of a bell, she had a silk scarf wrapped around her neck. She was beautiful and was different from the others.

Kentauros knew that she was the perfect one for him. He started to walk through the group of Miltanks to reach her. The others moved out of the way while mumbling their complaints about not being chosen. Kentauros stopped in front of Miltank and spoke. "I've chosen you to be my bride. Come. You will be queen of the herd. And I'll be your king."

Grumpig watched from a distance in amusement. _Wow. How is she going to get herself out of that situation? _He thought.

Miltank was shocked. She honestly didn't expect that she'd be the one chosen. However, she had no intention of going. "I'm sorry but I'm not going with you."

Kentauros felt as if he were just struck by lightning. _Did… Did she just reject me? She's supposed to swoon and thank me for choosing her! It's an honor! _"Why not? I'm offering you a life outside of this pathetic farm!" He snorted in anger. "You should be thanking me and running off with my herd!"

"I'm sorry… Ken… your name is hard to say. I'll just call you Kenny." Everyone was surprised yet again, but she continued. "I'm just passing through here. I have a trainer and friends that would miss me. Besides, I don't like the idea of going off to become someone's bride just because they picked me out of a line. I'm only interested in love." Miltank glanced in Grumpig's direction for a moment before continuing. "And my heart already belongs to another."

Grumpig sighed. _She just had to add that last thought in there._

Kentauros was getting angrier by the second. "How dare you not want to be with me! I will have you and you will help me lead the herd!"

Miltank just crossed her arms and told him, "No."

"I won't stand for this! Everyone! We'll take her back with us by force!" Kentauros commanded.

The other Tauros began to move in to block any escape. The belled Miltanks moved out of their way to avoid trouble. The last thing they wanted was a fight with the Tauros herd.

Kentauros stepped towards Miltank with a wicked grin. There was no place for her to run, and no one would help her. Miltank stepped back a few steps as he approached. She wasn't sure what to do.

"That's quite enough!" Grumpig had hopped over the gate and pushed passed the other surprised pokemon. "You can't force her to go with you. Miltank is my friend, and she's coming with me. We have to find our other friends so you need to leave her alone."

"Grumpig!" Miltank happily hugged him.

Kentauros couldn't believe what he was seeing. This one guy just casually walked passed everyone and easily won over his future bride? "This is the one your heart belongs to?"

"That's right." Miltank responded.

Grumpig pushed her off him. "Miltank, you really shouldn't say that. You're making the situation worse."

"Are you serious? A Grumpig? What do you see in this guy? He's short and weak. I'm big and strong! You have to be joking!" Kentauros yelled.

"Who she likes isn't the point. I really don't care who she loves. However, she is my friend, and I won't abandon her. We need to find our trainer and other friends now. Back off." Grumpig said.

Kentauros glared at him for a moment. He didn't know why Grumpig looked so confident. To him, Grumpig was tiny and weak. Yet somehow Miltank saw strength in him. He took a deep breath and tried to push down the urge to instantly kill Grumpig. _I'll just have to prove to her who is better. Then she'd come with me willingly. _"I'll leave for now, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Grumpig asked.

"Because I will prove that I am stronger and better suited for her than you will ever be. You have until tomorrow to do any last minute training. And don't you even dare trying to run. I will find you wherever you are and kill you on sight if you try that." Kentauros turned to his herd. "We're leaving! We'll allow the runt to prepare for the beating of a lifetime!"

All of the Tauros cheered and then the whole group charged away from the farm. It was silent for a moment before the belled Miltanks started to whisper to each other.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah that Grumpig managed to intimidate Kentauros."

"He's actually fighting for her honor."

"How noble."

"Grumpig is very cute."

"I think he's more kindhearted and brave."

Grumpig sighed again. He could hear every word they were saying. "Looks like I have to confront him tomorrow. Man… why couldn't he just listen to reason?"

"Don't worry too much about it. You'll beat Kenny, and then he'll give up on me and move on." Miltank said.

"I don't know if it's that simple. He reminds me of you. He isn't the type to give up. Kenny… uh I mean Kentauros is also the leader of the entire herd. I'm willing to bet he is very strong." Grumpig said.

Miltank patted him on the back. "Everything will be fine. In the meantime let's rest up." She turned to the other Miltanks. "Can he stay the night?"

"Of course he can!" The belled Miltanks said in unison. Obviously he was starting to get very popular with them.

Meanwhile… Kentauros and his herd had stopped to prepare for the next day. He was stuck in his thoughts for a while.

_I can't believe she doesn't want me. Me!_

"Excuse me, Kentauros?"

_I have to get her though. She's so perfect and really cute. I love how she calls me Kenny._

"Kentauros? Leader? Can I ask you something?"

_So strong and loyal to her friends. And how she showed no fear around me. She is made to be the queen. She is an amazing Miltank. Maybe I should come up with a name for her. Perhaps Silky._

"Kentauros!" The Tauros yelled.

Kentauros was finally snapped out of his thoughts. "What is it?"

"Well sir, why don't you just choose another Miltank since this one isn't interested?"

"Because she is the only one for me! I saw perfection today! No one else will ever match up to her. Don't you worry. She will be my bride!" He stomped the ground. "First I'll have to beat that runt within an inch of his life. Then Silky will see that I'm better and fall for me in an instant. Problem solved."

"Silky?" The Tauros questioned.

"Stop harassing me with your nonsense. Be useful and head over to the farm to make sure they don't try to run." Kentauros commanded.

"Yes sir!" The Tauros replied before quickly running off.

Kentauros looked up into the clouds and could picture her face. _She will fall for me… right? _The anger he had began to melt away. It was replaced by a soft feeling that he had never felt before. His whole life he had to fight and be tough. Kentauros was familiar with rage and pride. Any other feeling was a mystery to him._ Silky… is this how you feel about the runt? I only want you to want me. _He sat down and vowed he would do his best tomorrow.

The next day… Kentauros spoke with his herd again. "Today is the day I battle for our queen. I'll stomp that runt into dust! I don't want anyone to interfere. Whatever happens will happen. Now move out!"

The entire herd started a stampede. They all ran wildly towards the farm. The entire group was pumped up and ready for the intense conclusion to this little drama.

Back at the farm… everyone could feel the ground shaking again.

"Oh great… he's here." Grumpig said.

The herd stopped just outside of the farm so Grumpig stepped out to meet them. All of the Miltanks followed him. They met up with the Tauros herd and both groups merged to form a circle. Grumpig and Kentauros walked to the center.

"Ready for me to prove that I'm better for Silky?" Kentauros said.

_Silky? Oh whatever. _"I'm ready to fight for my friend. Again, I have no interest in her romantically. Just promise that if I win you'll leave us alone." Grumpig said.

"Fine whatever. Not that it matters because I'm better for her. Now let's battle!" Kentauros charged.

Grumpig wondered for a moment if everyone chose to not listen when he said he didn't like Miltank that way. Then he quickly grabbed the sharp horns that were an inch away from him. Kentauros was way too close to goring him.

Kentauros pushed Grumpig back. His strength was too much for Grumpig to handle. He was sure he'd win this battle quickly.

Grumpig let go of the horns and quickly bounced over and behind Kentauros. The force of the bull's attack hit the ground and left a mark. Grumpig sighed in relief that it didn't hit him.

Kentauros grunted and turned to face Grumpig. He stomped the ground for a moment and charged again.

Grumpig touched a pearl on his forehead for a moment. "Confuse Ray!" A bright light flashed from the pearl and hit Kentauros. His enemy was confused.

Kentauros staggered around for a moment. He couldn't even tell what was up from down. He tried to shake it off and rammed his head into a tree. _Wait? That wasn't the runt? Ow… _He turned towards the real Grumpig and charged again.

Grumpig gracefully dodged by doing one of his dance moves. Those were surprisingly effective ways of avoiding attacks.

The Miltanks watched him in awe. As he twirled and jumped his way out of trouble, they were getting more and more impressed. All of them wanted him to win. They all cheered him on.

"You dance so well."

"You can do it Grumpig!"

"You're so brave!"

"Debell me!"

"Shut up Moo Moo! Nobody likes you!"

Kentauros shook off his confusion and could hardly believe what was happening. Only Grumpig was being cheered on. Since when was he the bad guy? _How does this runt win everyone over? I can't stand him! _He charged again.

_Okay confusion isn't enough. Time to show him why I'm one of the champions. _Grumpig thought right before releasing a strong psychic blast.

The attack hit Kentauros dead on and knocked him to the ground. Everyone became silent. The grand leader of the Tauros herd actually fell. It was a big shock to everyone except Miltank and Grumpig. All of the training with May had paid off.

Kentauros rose to his feet. He refused to let that one attack get the better of him. Grumpig was trying to take everything away from him. What was next? His herd? Kentauros would not allow anymore of this. He would kill that little runt! "Die!" He charged once again.

Grumpig shot off another Psychic. However Kentauros just took the attack and kept running towards him. A red energy surrounded Kentauros. _He looks enraged. Wait… rage? Oh no! _

Kentauros stopped right in front of him and slammed down his hooves on top of Grumpig. He put as much pressure as he could on his enemy.

Grumpig struggled for a moment. Kentauros had pinned him by his stomach. He could hardly breathe in that position. _He was… _He wheezed for a second. _Getting stronger… all this time…_

Kentauros lifted his front hooves off Grumpig's stomach and aimed for his head. Grumpig was too winded to do anything in the moment. Kentauros grinned wickedly. _Game over! She's mine! _He slammed his hooves down, only to be surprised that he was blocked by Miltank. "Silky? When did you-?"

Miltank had blocked his hooves with her own. She shoved him back and completely off of Grumpig. "You didn't really think I was going to sit back and let Grumpig fight alone did you?"

Kentauros stood back on all four hooves in complete shock. "But… this is just between me and him."

"We never agreed to that. Besides, this battle involves me. I'm allowed to fight. Especially if you hurt Grumpig." Miltank said.

Grumpig got up and held his stomach. _Well at least my head wasn't smashed in._ "She does have a point. This is all about her."

"I can't believe this." Kentauros was shocked once again. He couldn't even think of attacking his beloved. _Those two are standing together as the perfect team. She is willing to stand up to me to protect him. I see now… she truly does love him. Her happiness is with him. _"Silky…"

"Do you mean me?" Miltank asked.

"Yes I do." Kentauros said. "You are the perfect queen. Our herd will always acknowledge you as a strong and respectable leader. We will do anything for you and your happiness." He sighed and let all of the leftover anger slip away. "If you wish to leave then we will honor that."

Everyone relaxed at the moment. The battle was over.

"Thank you, Kenny!" Miltank happily said and turned to Grumpig. "See? Everything worked out."

"Yeah I wasn't expecting this." _Does she even notice that Kentauros is still calling her their dominant female? _Grumpig wondered.

The entire group of Miltanks and Tauros cheered.

"Silky… remember that you always have a place in our herd. No one else is suited to be my bride." Kentauros turned to his herd. "Everyone! We're leaving for now!"

The group of Tauros cheered and then they all ran away from the farm. Miltank waved goodbye to them. "Well that was interesting." She said.

"I don't know if that is the right word." Grumpig said as he sat down. "I'm going to need a little time to rest up."

The belled Miltanks perked up after hearing that.

"You're staying for a while?"

"Stay forever!"

"You're amazing!"

"Now I know what that young Miltank was talking about. I have an all new perspective on love!"

Miltank laughed as all of the belled Miltanks gathered around Grumpig and hugged him. "Love is pretty wonderful, isn't it?"

Grumpig tried and failed to get all of them to stop hugging him. "What are you doing?" He struggled a little more. "Why does this keep happening to me?"


	6. Chapter 6 You are not the ruler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6 You are not the ruler of the sea

Kyogre swam through the sea while enjoying his freedom. Everywhere he went, he whipped up a powerful thunderstorm. He loved every second of it. With luck, he'd never see his trainer or the other pokemon again. More than anything he just wanted to find Groudon and kill him. However, that would be difficult since he was currently in Johto. Then there was the fact that he was still a captured pokemon. Kyogre knew that girl would eventually find him. That very thought bothered him. She had the power to recall him to that infernal Ultraball. If Rayquaza hadn't weakened him long ago, then he was sure that he wouldn't have been caught so easily.

It greatly annoyed him that ever since he was captured, he hasn't been able to do anything. That one girl had that much control over him. The so called chosen one to quell his wrath and save Hoenn from destruction. Kyogre wasn't sure if he should curse her, or curse the one that woke him up. Sleeping would've been a better alternative. At least that way he would still be wild.

Kyogre continued to swim. He stayed close to the surface to witness his storm. It was late at night, but he was restless. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened to him. Kyogre suddenly stopped when he heard a very familiar voice call his name.

Meanwhile deep in an underwater cave… He ignored it for a while. Originally he thought that perhaps it was just a passing storm. Then he realized that a storm that strong wouldn't happen that quickly. _A pokemon is doing this. How very annoying. Do they not realize how late it is? I'm trying to sleep! _He huffed for a moment. _Whoever that is sure is lucky that I'm too sleepy to go up there and give them a piece of my mind. _

Then he started to hear cries for help in his mind. With every second they got louder and more desperate. He sighed for a moment before moving forward. _Looks like I'm going to have to go up there anyway._

Back with Kyogre… He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His trainer was struggling to survive right in front of him. One final wave was her undoing. Kyogre watched her sink for a moment. There was a passing thought. _I probably should get her or she'll die. Wait… if she dies then I'm free! All I have to do is not do anything. I can go back to my old life and finally prove that I'm better than Groudon!_

She reached out to him. Clearly she had seen him. However, Kyogre didn't move. It wasn't his fault that she fell in the water. With that, his troubles were over.

At that moment a large bird pokemon swam up and placed her on his back. Then he swam to the surface. Kyogre was certain that it had to be a legendary pokemon. He surfaced as well.

The legendary pokemon burst through the water to the surface. The storm was still going on strong, but he had no trouble. He flew the girl to the beach and laid her down. She was really pale and not breathing. "Looks like she swallowed some water. I'll have to use the forceful method if she is to live."

Kyogre arrived just in time to see the mystery pokemon start to glow. _What is this guy? _He watched in silence as the glowing transferred to his trainer. She sat up in a flash and coughed out all of the water she swallowed. Her breathing returned to normal and the glowing stopped. She fell back down.

The pokemon looked especially gentle in that moment. "You are safe now, girl. I've done all I could. The rest is up to you." He turned to Kyogre and the gentleness disappeared. "You! Stop this storm at once!"

Kyogre didn't like being bossed around. However, that pokemon looked very strong. Maybe if he wasn't at half strength Kyogre could've beaten him. For now that pokemon was stronger, so he complied. The storm stopped and the sea was calm once again. "Fine I did what you asked. Now who are you?"

"I am Lugia, the guardian of the sea. And I will not tolerate anyone disturbing the peace like that!" _And waking me up. _"Now state your name."

"I am Kyogre. I rule the seas of Hoenn. Or at least I used to." Kyogre looked over to his trainer. "How and why did you save her?"

"All I did was use my powers to make her expel the water. It's one of the perks of being a legendary psychic pokemon. When someone is near death, I can hear their thoughts. I couldn't just ignore her cries for help. I'm not like you." Lugia said while trying to hold in his anger.

Kyogre was getting mad. "What do you mean by that?"

"She called out to you for help. I assume she is your trainer. Yet for whatever reason you didn't help her. That is deplorable." Lugia said.

"Why should I go out of my way to save her? She is the cause of my lack of freedom! All I want to do is get the proper recognition of being the strongest in Hoenn! That girl stole the chance from me when I was caught! I should go out of my way to rescue someone that holds me back? I don't think so! I am the ruler of the sea! And I will prove my power by killing Groudon!" Kyogre yelled.

"You are not the ruler of the sea!" Lugia yelled back. "Take a look at me. I'm not even a water pokemon, and I am called the ruler of the sea in Johto. That should tell you a lot. And you sound like a child. All you want to do is kill some other pokemon? What is so important about that? Why do you need to be called the best?" Kyogre stayed silent. "You haven't really even thought about it, have you?"

"If I'm not the best then I'm nothing!" Kyogre suddenly yelled.

Lugia sighed. "I had a feeling it was something simple like that. You have to ask yourself this question. Is it so difficult to just co-exist with your rival?"

"Two legendary pokemon can't equally share the same land. One has to be the stronger one." Kyogre said.

"That's not true. In fact, I share guardianship of Johto with another legendary bird. I take care of the sea while he takes care of the surface. I even know of three other legendary birds that greatly respect me. I can call on them at any time. Do you have any allies?" Lugia asked.

Kyogre was silent again.

"I thought so. You aren't respected because you are too busy fighting and thinking of yourself." Lugia looked back over to the girl. "You are frustrating. It is possible for you to gain allies if you just tried with her."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me! You have no idea what I've been through and how humiliating it is to be captured like that! I want my freedom back! I want to choose my own destiny instead of taking some random bird's advice!" Kyogre yelled.

Lugia faced him again. "Fine… You can live a lonely life and never truly be happy for all I care. Continue to be a child that will never grow up. Just never disrupt the peace in these waters again. I will find you with ease, and then beat some sense into you."

Kyogre glared at Lugia. He wanted nothing more than to attack and teach him a lesson. Lugia glared right back at him. It was as if Lugia was daring him to attack. A yell suddenly caught their attention.

_A boy is coming this way. He should be able to help her. Very good. _Lugia thought before looking back to Kyogre. "It looks like our conversation must end here. I'd rather not have someone see me. Don't forget what I told you." He ducked underwater.

Kyogre noticed the familiar boy and sank underwater as well before he could be seen. He looked around for a moment, but couldn't see Lugia anywhere. _I hope I never see that guy again. How dare he talk to me like that! _He thought as he swam away from the beach.

To his great annoyance, he couldn't stop thinking about what Lugia said. Lugia was respected and loved. All while Kyogre was feared and called a menace. It was Kyogre's choice to prove that he was special. He wanted to be known for being the best. If he didn't have that then he felt he'd fade away and be forgotten. That was why he fought with all his might against Groudon. _While I'm that girl's pokemon I can never be completely free. If I can't prove my strength then what else can I do? What should I do with my life to be satisfied? _Kyogre wondered. However, he'd rather die instead of taking Lugia's advice of co-existence. _Being on good terms with Groudon would insane. _

Kyogre continued to swim. He'd continue to think about the subject as he enjoyed what little freedom he had left.


	7. Chapter 7 I wish this could last forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 7 I wish this could last forever

It felt like a lot of time had passed since Princess joined Flygon in his search for his friends. She was starting to feel as if she was a little more tough. Princess flew next to Flygon as she thought. _I have a feeling that my time with Flygon is going to end. This adventure has been a lot of fun. I got to see what the world outside of Blackthorn looked like. Thanks to him… _She looked over to Flygon. _I even learned how to get my own food. For a tamed pokemon he sure knows a lot about the wild. I guess he lived on his own for a while._

"Hey Princess?" Flygon started.

"What is it?" Princess asked.

"Do you miss your family? I can understand since you've been away from them almost as long as I've been away from my friends."

Princess thought about that for a moment. It was true that she missed her parents and many siblings, but she certainly didn't want to return. _Flygon… I want to stay and have adventures with you. But you have to return to your friends and trainer. I also want to be able to stay with my family. But I'd have to leave them to become a bride. Either way I can't have them. However… _She clenched her claws. _I can have my freedom and have my own adventures! I just have to break away the last bit of security I have been holding on to. _"Flygon I-"

"I can see Miltank and Grumpig on that route!" Flygon happily said and quickly descended.

Princess was surprised at how fast he was going. _He must really be happy to see his friends._ She followed after him.

The two of them landed in front of a surprised Miltank and Grumpig.

Grumpig was bouncing with joy. "I'm so happy to see you!" _Now I don't have to be alone with Miltank! _"We just left this farm. I had to deal with a bunch of lovesick Miltanks. It was crazy!"

Miltank laughed. "Yes and he bravely took on a Tauros named Kenny. Anyway, where have you been? Have you seen anyone else?" She looked over to Princess. "Oh I see you have a new friend. Hello! My name is Miltank."

Princess waved awkwardly for a moment.

"This is Princess. She helped me find you guys. We've only found you and Grumpig so far. But if we all work together, we can find Arcanine, Lapras, Kyogre, Houndoom, and May without too much trouble." Flygon said.

Princess took this time to speak her mind. "I'm glad you found some of your friends. But I think it's time for me to leave."

"Leave?" Flygon was surprised. "I thought you wanted to enjoy some time away from home. Do you really want to go back already?"

"Thanks to you I've learned to take care of myself. I can't just go back and wait to be married off. Now I have a choice to see even more of the world and continue to live on as my own pokemon." She sighed for a moment before continuing. "I'll miss my family, but either way I'll have to leave them."

"Oh I wouldn't say I've done much. You really do take care of yourself really well. You've helped me a lot, Princess. Without you I would probably still be separated from my friends." He nodded to Grumpig and Miltank. "There are still many left to be found though. Can't you stay and help us look?"

_I wish this could last forever. What I'd give to keep having adventures with him. _"If I stay then I'm sure I won't be able to hold on to my resolve to live on my own. I'm sorry I have to go before you found the rest of your friends. Who else do you have to find?"

"Arcanine, Lapras, Houndoom, Kyogre, and our trainer." Flygon answered.

Princess thought for a moment. "Hmm…the two water types right? They probably are hanging around the sea. You should head towards the town ahead. I saw that it's pretty close to the sea. If you're lucky and hang around that area long enough, you'll find those two."

Grumpig spoke up. "That's actually a really good idea. The only place Lapras and Kyogre feel comfortable is the water." He nodded to Princess. "Thank you for your advice."

"It's no problem. Well good luck on your journey." Princess turned away and spread her wings. She was about to take off when Flygon spoke.

"Thank you for your help. I hope we meet again one day, Princess."

"Considering that I'm running away, I can't have the title Princess anymore. From now on I'm just Dragonite." She looked back for a second. "Take care, Flygon. And try not to get into trouble so easily." She took off into the sky.

Miltank waved for a bit. "Wow I just met her and she's gone already." She smiled to Flygon. "What is your relationship with her?"

"We're just friends." Flygon was surprised.

"That didn't seem like a goodbye between 'just friends'."

Grumpig sighed. "Must everything be related to love to you?"

Miltank laughed. "I can't help it. I'm a romantic."

Flygon slowly shook his head. His friends were silly, but he loved them. "Anyway, we'll get to the town faster if you guys ride on my back."

_Yes! No more walking! _Grumpig thought as he and Miltank jumped on Flygon's back.

Flygon took off, and it only took a minute to reach the town. He gently landed and his friends hopped off his back.

"That was fast as usual. Thanks for the ride, Flygon." Miltank said.

"It's nothing really." Flygon said.

A few people in town were giving them odd looks. Grumpig didn't like that. "Our flashy entrance caught a lot of attention. Let's hurry up and do a quick check before moving towards the sea."

Flygon agreed. "That's a good idea. We don't want trouble."

"What's so bad about sticking around town for a while? Who cares if we get a few stares?" Miltank asked.

"A bunch of unattended strong pokemon makes them targets." Grumpig said. "Some trainers would try to pick fights."

"Oh I never really thought about that. Sometimes I forget that you two are older and used to be wild." Miltank said.

"How can you when you're the one that battled us for capture?" Flygon asked.

Miltank laughed for a moment. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget since we've been friends for so long. I still remember that bite."

_I remember how nice of a bite that was. _Flygon thought.

_I remember the shame of not getting off a single attack against her. _Grumpig thought.

"Anyway, that's enough reminiscing. Let's go." Miltank said before they all witnessed an event.

A man was suddenly kicked out of a window. He screamed and hit the ground with a thunk. The window was shut quickly after. The man got up and angrily stomped towards them.

Flygon, Miltank, and Grumpig quickly moved to the side to avoid getting knocked into. That guy clearly couldn't see any other people or pokemon. He was too angry to notice anything. They watched him leave for a moment.

"I wonder what that was about." Flygon said.

"It's not any of our business. Our friends come first." Grumpig said.

Flygon and Miltank nodded and they all started to search around town. They tried to not draw too much attention to themselves, but it was hard. After only a few minutes, more people started to notice.

_Flygon is pretty tall. As long as he's walking around with us we'll always be noticed. _Grumpig thought before saying, "Let's go towards the sea now. There will be less people. Can you give us another ride, Flygon?" He was tired of walking already.

"Hold on a moment. Look over there." Flygon pointed to a wobbly pokemon walking towards them.

"We can't ignore this. He looks hurt." Miltank said.

The guys agreed and they went to meet the disorientated pokemon.

Upon getting closer, Grumpig had a bad feeling. _Something about this pokemon rubs me the wrong way. What is he?_

The wobbly pokemon noticed them. "Oh hi there. I can't really talk much. I have to get back to my job." He sighed. "Even though it almost killed me."

"Who are you? And what happened?" Grumpig asked.

The pokemon answered. "My name is Gengar. And I basically almost drowned. I was barely able to escape in time." He sighed again. "My life is a little too eventful. I'm drained. But I must go back."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Miltank said. _I didn't think ghost pokemon could die._

"Is there anything we could do to help you?" Flygon asked.

Gengar shook his head. "No I'll be fine. A little water isn't enough to stop me." He walked passed them. "I gotta go. Later." He left them and went further into town.

The three of them were silent for a bit before Flygon spoke. "Well we spent enough time here. We didn't see any of our other friends here. Time to head towards the sea." His friends nodded before jumping on his back. They went high in the sky and Flygon carefully flew towards the sea.

As they traveled, they all had the same thought. If they stayed in this area for a while, they had a good chance of running into their friends.


	8. Chapter 8 You are going with me

**A/N: I actually had this finished December 2012 but I had to wait to post it. Happy 2013 my dear readers. Two more chapters after this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 8 You are going with me!

It was late in the afternoon. Lapras had been searching a long time for her friends. She had been swimming in the ocean and watching the shore for a lot longer than she liked. The only pokemon she encountered was an occasional Poliwag that swam by.

_Where are they?! I can't just search on land. I'd move way too slow. This is so frustrating!_

Lapras saw another city in the distance. She swam a little closer and noticed a lighthouse.

"I've seen that a few times before. I've circled these places so many times and still haven't seen a trace of anyone I know. If I don't find someone right this second I swear I'll-"

Kyogre surfaced in front of her with a loud splash.

"Never mind." Lapras backed up for a moment to give them a little space.

"Oh it's you." Kyogre said with contempt. "It figures the moment I surface for a little fresh air I'd run into one of you idiots way out here."

"Well at least I found someone. I wouldn't call you a friend, but you are one of May's pokemon. Come with me. We'll search for the others together." Lapras said.

Kyogre didn't want any part of that. "Why should I go with you? I'm trying to stay away from you guys and enjoy my own freedom."

"Because you are May's pokemon! And we all know you'd go nuts and try to sink an entire region again if we left you alone!" Lapras yelled.

"If I need to do that to lure out Groudon then so be it! I'm tired of everyone getting in my way! I was never given satisfaction or closure for my fight. All there has been is humiliation and an unfinished battle. I'm told I'm wrong and that I need to live in peace. How stupid is that? I'm expected to never finish what was started? Heh maybe I can find my peace with that one day. But it'll never happen while I'm stuck with that girl and the rest of you idiots! Especially you. Don't think I have forgotten our battle." Kyogre said.

"I remember that. I had to hold back a little." Lapras laughed.

"It's not funny! If I had my full powers then you would have died for sure!" Kyogre angrily said.

"Even if you hate me, May, and the others you still need to come along. I don't care about all that Groudon stuff and how you can't adapt to having a trainer. What matters is that your home is with us." Lapras said.

"I'm still not going with you." Kyogre flatly said.

Her final strand of patience snapped. "That's it!" Lapras unleashed a strong and very bright thunderbolt on top of Kyogre. The flash from it could be seen from very far.

"Hey!" Kyogre felt a jolt of electricity around his body and shivered.

"You are going with me!" Lapras yelled.

_Everyone just loves to bully me. First Rayquaza, then Lugia, and now Lapras. I miss the good old days. This is just pathetic for a legendary._ "Fine whatever. I'll follow you. Just don't talk to me. The sound of your voice would eventually make my head explode."

_So he finally gives in. Nothing like a good Thunderbolt to persuade someone quickly. _Lapras thought. "Fine. Let's hurry up now! It's getting dark."

She swam ahead while Kyogre reluctantly followed.

Meanwhile back on land…

"I really do hate my life."

Arcanine and Houndoom were right outside of a city. Despite spending a lot of time together, Houndoom's attitude didn't change at all.

"I'm sure you do." Arcanine carefully sniffed the ground.

Houndoom continued to complain. "I'm still stuck alone with you." He sighed. "Well at least we haven't found any trace of-"

"May and Brendan!" Arcanine yelled and looked back up to Houndoom. "Do you smell that?"

Houndoom sniffed the ground for a moment. Sure enough he caught May and Brendan's scent. "That's them alright. They probably went into that city."

"Come along, my friend. It's time to follow the trail to our trainers." Arcanine said.

"Stop calling me your friend!" Houndoom yelled before they both ran into the city.

It was getting pretty dark, but they were following their noses more than their eyes. The two of them reached a lighthouse.

"The trail leads in there. They have to be really close. Let's check it out." Arcanine said.

However, Houndoom was busy looking at a nearby bush. A small movement caught his attention. He parted some leaves and noticed a hidden pokemon. _Is that a Nuzleaf? What is that doing here?_

"Houndoom! Stop harassing defenseless pokemon and help me check this place!" Arcanine was getting impatient.

Houndoom left the pokemon and went back to the entrance by Arcanine. "My apologies. I forgot that you were my kidnapper for a moment."

Arcanine didn't bother answering that time. They both ran up the stairs to the lighthouse. With every step he took, Arcanine felt that something was wrong.

They reached the top and noticed a very panicked Ampharos. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no…"

Arcanine started, "Uh can you help us? We're looking for-"

"Help you?! I'm the one that needs help! This is terrible! I can't power this place. The lighthouse won't work! Ships trying to make it to this city will crash! We're all doomed!" Ampharos yelled.

Houndoom sat down next to the panicked pokemon. "Aren't you an electric type? Just use your powers."

"I can't! I used up all my power. A girl visited and a bunch of ghost pokemon appeared around her. I got scared and tried to zap them. In the end I just ended up zapping her and it left my power supply empty. All I can do is hope that Jasmine notices right away and sends a replacement." Ampharos said.

"What happens if the light isn't restored?" Arcanine asked.

"Ships won't be able to dock safely. They could run out of fuel and hit a rock and sink. Or they will try to dock, most likely miss and crash into something. In short… a lot of people will die."

"Wow that's kind of dumb for the humans to not have a backup in case you are too tired." Houndoom said.

Ampharos sighed. "Keeping a lighthouse powered takes a lot of money. Using a pokemon like me makes it much easier and the town doesn't suffer. At least not until now."

"What can we do to help?" Arcanine asked.

"Nothing unless you know who and where Jasmine is." Ampharos said.

"We don't know." Arcanine sadly said. "But May might! Houndoom! Let's find May and Brendan! They have to be really close. They could lead us to Jasmine and help solve this problem!"

Houndoom stood back up. "Fine." _As if I have a choice._

Arcanine looked back at Ampharos. "We'll do our best."

Shortly after saying that, Arcanine and Houndoom quickly left. Ampharos looked outside the window into the dark night sky. "Come on, Jasmine."


	9. Chapter 9 This is going to be tough

**A/N: This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write. The next one should be just as hard too. However it won't be too bad since Chapter 10 will be the last chapter. One more to go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 9 This is going to be tough

Flygon flew above the sea water. Grumpig and Miltank were seated comfortably on his back. It was getting late, but he wanted to keep searching. Suddenly he noticed a movement in the distance. He saw two familiar figures. "That kind of looks like Lapras and Kyogre."

Miltank was getting excited. "Really? Where are they? I miss Lapras."

"Straight ahead." Flygon said before he quickly flew up to the two figures. It was indeed Lapras and Kyogre.

Lapras spoke up. "Hey you guys. We finally found you!"

Miltank hopped off of Flygon's back and on to Lapras. "I'm pretty sure we are the ones that found you two."

"Either way it's good to see you. I just recently found and forced Kyogre to come with me." Lapras said.

Grumpig laughed and looked at Kyogre. "She forced you? That's hard to believe. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Oh shut up. Just because she can hold her ground against me doesn't mean you can. I can eat you in one gulp." Kyogre angrily said.

"I'd like to see you try." Grumpig said while keeping a safe distance away on Flygon.

"Um I think that we should save any further discussion for later." Flygon tried to lighten the mood. "We're almost all together again. Why don't we head back to that town to rest and catch up?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's hurry up and go." Lapras said.

Everyone else agreed and they began to make their way back to shore. Once they arrived they saw the most bizarre scene ever.

Brendan's pokemon were there fighting an army of pokemon. It was a mixture of Poliwags, Poliwhirls, Gastlys, Haunters, Seedots, and Nuzleafs. However that wasn't the craziest part. Far off in the more grassy area they could see May literally attacking Brendan. She was punching, kicking, and scratching at him while he barely avoided getting seriously hurt.

Sceptile was suddenly knocked back on his stomach in front of them. Miltank quickly jumped off of Lapras and ran up to him. Flygon also landed next to him and Grumpig jumped off of his back. Sceptile struggled to stand. "There are too many for just the five of us. We're trying to protect those two but it's too much."

Miltank spoke up. "It's okay! We've got your back!"

"Yeah we'll help you out. We can take on all these pokemon and protect our trainers together." The moment Grumpig said that, most of the hostile pokemon turned towards them and charged.

With that the battle began. Flygon flew up high to get a good look around. _There must be hundreds of these angry pokemon. Why are they attacking? _He looked over to where May was freaking out. _And why has May gone off the deep end? _Flygon swooped back down and knocked a few Poliwhirls aside. _Ten of us verses hundreds of them? This is going to be tough._

Lapras stayed in the water and hit the hostile pokemon from a distance. She hit a few Seedots and Nuzleafs with Ice Beam before checking on Kyogre and Wailord. Wailord was helping her, but Kyogre was a different story. Of course he wasn't even attempting to help. _I could be more help if I slid my way on to the battlefield. But I can't get too far away from him. He'd escape the moment I moved an inch away. _A few Haunters approached and she zapped them with Thunderbolt. Lapras began to breathe heavily. She had been using her attacks a lot. She wasn't sure she could keep it up.

The volcanoes on Camerupt's back erupted and magma rocks crashed down on a large group of the enemies. A dust cloud from the impact formed and it was hard to see for a moment. "Ha!" He laughed. "Any attack that can hit many enemies at once is the key to victory!" A large group of Poliwags jumped out of the dust cloud and began berating him with water. "Ow ow ow!" Camerupt shouted and tried to retreat.

Sceptile jumped in front of Camerupt and used Leaf Blade of a few of them to make them back off. However, two Haunters grabbed him by each arm and lifted him up into the sky. He struggled and watched how the Poliwags began chasing his friend again. "Let me go!"

"As you wish." Said one Haunter.

Sceptile was released and he hit the ground pretty hard. He struggled to stand for a moment when a Nuzleaf suddenly kicked him back down. Luckily for Sceptile, Miltank rammed into Nuzleaf and knocked him out. Grumpig walked over and helped him get up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Grumpig said.

The three of them looked around. The battlefield was crazy. A bunch of Gastlys and Haunters constantly chased Tropius, Flygon, and Pelipper down. Lapras and Wailord's movements were limited. Kyogre's would only participate if he was personally attacked. Poor Camerupt was being chased by a bunch of water pokemon. May was off in the grassy area acting crazy and attacking Brendan. And the brunt of the Seedots and Nuzleafs were focused on the three of them. The situation was bad. They really needed help.

"Aaaaarooooo!" A very familiar howl could be heard.

"Hey it's Arcanine!" Miltank happily shouted.

Arcanine and Houndoom had appeared on the scene. "We finally found them! I don't know what's going on but we're going to help! Let's go!"

"I hate my life!" Houndoom shouted before they charged into battle.

The Poliwags and Poliwhirls noticed them and suddenly started dancing. Within seconds it began to rain.

Arcanine tried to not be too bothered by the rain. _I feel much weaker. But a little rain isn't going to stop me! _"Houndoom! Let's give each other a boost!"

"Fine whatever! I see you still want to boss me around!" Houndoom angrily replied.

The two dog pokemon faced each other and let loose their strongest Flamethrowers. They surrounded themselves in a fire for a moment before stopping. Their fire power was increased and they turned on the enemy pokemon.

Miltank dodged an attack from a Nuzleaf. Clearly the extra help from Arcanine and Houndoom was making the enemy pokemon even more hostile. "Why are you guys doing this?!" She dodged another strike.

"It's not fair." The Nuzleaf quietly said.

Miltank was confused. "What?"

"It's not fair!" The Nuzleaf shouted and ten more ran up and attacked her.

Meanwhile, Flygon was having similar trouble with Haunters. "Please stop this!"

"Never!" A Haunter responded. "You will pay for making our friends suffer! It's not fair!"

"What isn't fair? Can't we talk this out?" Flygon tried to reason with them.

"It's not fair!" The ghost pokemon shouted in unison.

Arcanine, Houndoom, and Camerupt quickly ran as they were chased by the hoard of water pokemon. The rain really made their water attacks sting.

"It's not fair!"

"You will pay!"

"No more suffering!"

The random shouting confused them.

"What are they talking about?!" Arcanine asked as they ran for cover.

"I don't know but I don't think they are willing to be civil about it. Just run!" Houndoom replied.

"Yeah, less talking and more avoiding Water Gun!" Camerupt chimed in.

Meanwhile, far off in the distance a lone Shiftry walked up and witnessed the insane scene. "Clearly things have gone out of control." He sighed for a moment. "He's probably mad that they are making the situation worse." Shiftry lifted up his fans and whipped up a strong gust of wind. That was enough to make a full blown storm. _Maybe the chaos of a storm is enough to shake things up a little._

The rain pounded and the harsh cold wind had knocked over a few of the smaller pokemon. Grumpig noticed that the weather was barely fit for a pokemon. He could imagine it was a hundred times worse for May and Brendan. He looked over in their direction and saw May was still throwing punches at Brendan. _Oh yeah she still looks very mad and violent. That is not normal. She must be possessed by something! _"I have to get to her."


	10. Chapter 102 Let's go home

**A/N: With this the story is finished. Harmony of Souls was fun to write. It was kind of sad that I had to put it on hiatus for a while but it's finally finished! Thanks for your patience and I especially thank you for reading. The pokemon won't have anymore personal stories. However, May will have one more adventure with a nice one-shot finale one day. You can look forward to that. Happy Thanksgiving! Posting two chapters in a day is interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did I would have already made a Mystery Dungeon including the X and Y pokemon. **

Chapter 10.2 Let's go home

The harsh battle continued. May and Brendan's pokemon were overwhelmed by the horde of angry pokemon. It wasn't looking good for them.

Miltank noticed Grumpig quickly running. "Hey!" She shouted to stop him. "Where are you going?"

Grumpig stopped and pointed to the direction May and Brendan were. "I think May is possessed by a ghost pokemon. I have to get it out."

A Poliwhirl suddenly leapt at Miltank. She quickly kicked it to the side. "You think she's possessed? Oh wow that's not good."

Flygon landed next to them and spoke up. "Go on ahead and help May. We'll cover you."

Grumpig nodded and ran in the direction of May. He tried to avoid as many enemy pokemon as possible.

Arcanine, Houndoom, and Camerupt had the most trouble from the Poliwags and Poliwhirls. The weather continued to power up the water pokemon. Arcanine dodged what felt like the thousandth Water Gun aimed at him. The support from Sceptile, Lapras, and Wailord helped, but he was getting tired.

Houndoom fired off a Flamethrower at a Seedot and instantly defeated it. "This battle is never going to end! I'm running low on energy!" He complained.

"I'm tired too." Arcanine replied. "But we have to keep going. We have to stay strong and protect our friends."

Things were looking bad for them. It wouldn't take much longer before the pressure was too much and they would fall.

"My queen!" A loud shout startled everyone on the battlefield. Then a large herd of Tauros ran into the fray and started attacking all the hostile pokemon. Kentauros stood in front of Miltank. "Everyone! Protect our queen! Don't let those pokemon even touch her or her friends."

All of the Tauros shouted, "Yes sir!"

Miltank was surprised yet happy. "Oh hey Kenny! Thank you for helping us."

Kentauros nodded. "Anything for you, my dear Silky."

The battle was more even. With the Tauros herd, it was only a matter of time before the hostile pokemon would be subdued.

Meanwhile… Grumpig finally reached May and Brendan. She was showing signs of possession for sure. May was levitating and had red eyes. He was sure he even saw a Shadow Ball form in her hands at one point. _That is enough! That thing leaves May now!_

Poor Brendan was about to get beat up. Grumpig jumped in front of him and quickly used a Psychic attack on May. He really hoped that would work.

May hit the ground and Brendan shouted, "Hey!" at Grumpig.

_I didn't get the pokemon out! Sorry Brendan. I don't like attacking her either but I have to force it out! _Grumpig thought.

May yelled in pain and dug at the grass. Grumpig quickly used Psychic again and a Gengar was knocked out of her. A bunch of worried Gastlys and Haunters appeared next to Gengar.

"Ow… I'm done with this." Gengar said.

Grumpig knew May was safe with Brendan so he went over to Gengar. "It's you again. What are you doing? Why did you possess May?"

"My owner told me to. I had to help him with his weird plans. I was to suggest to the girl that her boyfriend was bad. If she resisted the suggestions then I had to take over and scare him away by making her act crazy." Gengar explained. "It was a rough job and I hated doing it. But I would be punished if I didn't do as my owner said. I had to do everything in my power to get that boyfriend to run away. I even dipped into her memories to trick him. Man this job is rough. This girl even almost got me killed. She almost drowned and I had to leave quickly before I'd die with her. Sadly she made it out alive and I had to go possess her again."

"That's when you met me?" Grumpig asked.

"Yes." Gengar answered. "She became easy to possess when her body was weakened by almost drowning. I knew that would be my big chance to use her to attack that boy. However… you came along. I just can't catch a break."

A Haunter spoke up. "It's just not fair."

"What isn't fair?" Grumpig asked.

"Gengar is our friend. All of us pokemon knew Shiftry, Gengar, and Poliwrath. We lived together while they were still Nuzleaf, Haunter, and Poliwhirl. Gengar was caught alongside the other two and they were forced to evolve and do the bidding of that guy." Haunter pointed to a guy Grumpig didn't recognize. That guy appeared to be upsetting May. Haunter continued. "They were ripped from their friends and homes. So we worked together and went after them. Many of us searched for them in this area. We scared away any human that tried to get in the way of our search. Then you guys were threatening our friends. We couldn't let that slide and we had to attack. Gengar, Shiftry, and Poliwrath went through enough trouble. It isn't fair. We just wanted their freedom."

Grumpig did remember after agreeing to join forces with Brendan's pokemon, the other pokemon became hostile with them. _So those pokemon were upset and went a little nuts. Brendan went on the defensive probably to not be disturbed while trying to help May. After that, things went completely crazy when my group went to help and made those pokemon even more agitated. Man… one misunderstanding makes a huge mess. _"I understand you guys. I'll do my best to free your friends if you guys agree to stop this battle."

The ghost pokemon looked at each other in confusion. They were surprised Grumpig was actually agreeing to help.

Suddenly Brendan punched the guy responsible for all the trouble. The guy fell to the ground out cold. Grumpig walked over and grabbed the pokeballs that belonged to Gengar, Poliwrath, and Shiftry. He tossed them up in the air.

The Gastlys and Haunters used that moment to destroy the balls with their powers. All of the pokemon suddenly stopped fighting. Everyone became calm and looked around. As if to symbolize the new peace, the light came back on at the lighthouse.

Shiftry, Gengar, and Poliwrath were freed at last. Poliwrath happily walked away with his Poliwag and Poliwhirl friends.

Shiftry politely nodded to his Nuzleaf and Seedot friends and they also walked away.

Gengar gave off a big smile to Grumpig before quietly disappearing with his Haunter and Gastly friends.

Grumpig was happy and ran back to his own friends. He caught the end of a goodbye between Kentauros and Miltank.

"I know. It was surprising that all of them suddenly stopped fighting. I'm glad though." Miltank said.

"Well I'm glad we were able to help." Kentauros said.

"Kenny, I'm sorry but I've been reunited with all my friends. We have to leave with May now." Miltank said.

Kentauros nodded sadly. "I understand that you have to leave. But one day I know we'll see each other again." Kentauros chose that moment to walk away with his herd.

Brendan's pokemon were already walking in his direction. Even the reluctant Houndoom. The only exception was Wailord. He was keeping watch over Kyogre with Lapras in the ocean.

Arcanine, Flygon, and Grumpig regrouped with Miltank.

Grumpig spoke up. "I heard that goodbye. It sounds like that guy isn't going to give up on you."

Miltank responded by hugging Grumpig and said, "I don't have any plans on giving up on you."

Grumpig just sighed. The rest of the pokemon smiled and they all walked over to May. She greeted them with a hug and told them the words they were waiting to hear for a long time.

"Let's go home."


End file.
